When a typical laptop computer is placed on a surface, the keyboard of the computer is substantially parallel to the surface. Since many surfaces, i.e., the tops of tables or desks, are horizontal, this results in the keyboard also being horizontal. However, an upwardly sloped keyboard may provide a more ergonomic typing experience, possibly reducing fatigue and lowering the risk of carpal tunnel syndrome.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,234 illustrates a keyboard tilting mechanism. However, this tilting mechanism is bulky and not particularly suited for laptop computers.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D559,850 shows a laptop stand. This stand has considerable size, which reduces portability, and does not appear to allow any angle adjustment.